


Your Own Private War

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Superhero 'verse [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kimblee will mold Winry to suit his purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Own Private War

The difficulty in turning someone’s personality from one of helpfulness to that of a cold-blooded killer could not be underestimated. Kimblee was well aware of this, having successfully flipped others in the past, but that was during the Ishvalan War. It was easier in battle – the outside stimuli could be used to reinforce the words said, and ‘patriotism’ and ‘heroics’ and ‘good of your country’ could sway certain personalities easier than any other methods. And in war, it was always harder to tell good from bad, malice from benevolence. It was easier to wear a mask on a battlefield, but if one looked at every encounter as its own little war, it made it easier. 

Duplicity mixed with truths worked best, he’d found, though in the case of Winry Rockbell, dubbed ‘la Belle’, that would only go so far. The girl had a core as true as gold, and presented a challenge. How could he warp her, change her, remold her into a form so much more pleasing? She already mistrusted him. Kimblee knew that from what Fullmetal and the Armored Alchemist had to have told her. His desire to destroy Scar could have killed her, and that would never do, not when she could be used against the people who loved her most.

Kimblee knew all too well the psychological backlash of fighting someone you once considered a friend. Of finding out said ‘friend’ was no longer an ally, but an enemy. He’d seen it in action, the gleam of familiarity, the relaxing of the shoulders, and then, the true horror when the realization struck.

He imagined springing la Belle on the Elric brothers, seeing their expression s as they recognized their childhood friend, but there as still much to do. She had to be forged into a weapon; obedient, mindless, impervious…and then…

Then he could send his masquerade out into the world.


End file.
